


All That's Left

by betterthensomethingsoutthere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterthensomethingsoutthere/pseuds/betterthensomethingsoutthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble off the ending of 4.02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Left

Derek walked away as Scott called after him. Kira and Malia getting their bearings as they got up. Derek felt, different.....but at the same time the familiar aches that healed so much we're ripped open again.   
Kate.   
Would he never escape her?   
His mind was still a little cloudy but he knew he had let her into their family's vault. Peter had been there, was he alive? Scott caught up to him, grabbed his arm, "Derek! You're back! Do you remember? What happened to you?"   
"Kate."   
Derek took off at a run for the vault, he knew the other three would follow him. Once inside, Peter looked distraught, Lydia smelled off....and Stiles gripped his stupid bat like it ever actually helped.   
"Peter, what happened?" Peter hefted the old safe slamming it down uselessly in rage, "They took it!!"   
"The money? Is that it?" Derek glanced around taking inventory of the last vestige of the Hale legacy. Peter rounded on him, eyes burning blue, "That was the most valuable thing in this damned tomb."   
Peter stalked up to Derek, claws flexing in rage, "Do you know what being a Hale is worth? Not honor, no more family, no heritage, no power......the last thing that being a Hale was worth just walked out of this vault!"   
Derek felt his eyes flare, without thinking he gripped his uncle by the throat and threw him across the room. Peter slammed into the wall and dropped in a cloud of dust. Without a word Derek turned and left, he didn't even know where he was going. He made it into the trees before he heard footsteps and stopped. He took in a deep breath of the night air, his past wanting to crush him all over again. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and scent on the wind.   
"Stiles. What do you want?"   
A quick squeeze of fingers before they dropped, "I thought I would check on you, what with Kate and all."   
"She took me back and did the exact same thing all over again. She kissed me, told me she loved me, and took my family again. You know, I'm done. I've been done. I thought maybe I could just help you and Scott keep this town from being destroyed, but once again I was the nitch in the armor. The one that lets the monsters in."   
Derek spat on the ground, "I just want the taste of her out of my mouth."   
Stiles tapped his bat against his foot, "I'm pretty sure you win the most psychotic ex to ever exist. Derek, you're not the weak link. I spent quite a while being puppeted by an evil spirit. I killed people, and I remember some of it."   
Derek turned and actually looked at this spastic kid he had come to grudgingly respect.   
"We should get drunk together sometime, if I could get drunk."   
Stiles gave a strange hollow laugh, "Just saying I can understand that feeling. Don't mention it, ok? I...I haven't told Scott." Derek shrugged, "Did you ever tell anyone about Kate?"  
Stiles shook his head. Derek made a face as he tasted Kate again, spitting to the side.   
"Can you seriously taste her still from a kiss?" Derek grimaced and nodded.   
Stiles smirked, "Close your eyes and I can get rid of that taste."   
Derek quirkied an eyebrow, it wasn't like the night could get much worse and him still be breathing.   
"Sure."   
Stiles tripped himself on that stupid bat, "Are you seriously calling my bluff?"   
Derek smirked, "It's that kind of night."   
Out in the woods he had grown up in, under the stars that had shown his entire life, he closed his eyes and did something stupid. He heard Stiles fidget before he stepped closer, every step letting Derek smell him more. He smelled of fear, adrenaline, and now just a hint of lust.   
The only warning Derek had was a small gasp before chapped warm lips were pressing against his. Stiles quickly stumbled back, not sure if Derek would kill him or not, "Got rid of that taste, right?"   
Derek chuckled, "At the moment, this is the most successful relationship I've ever had."   
Stiles laughed and grabbed his bat, "Good to know dating you doesn't come with a lot of baggage or anything."   
Derek felt a little reckless, he grabbed Stiles arm and pulled him back giving a much more thorough kissing. He half supported Stiles whose knees went out when Derek slid his tongue between those yielding lips. When Derek pulled back, Stiles wavered with one hand clenching his shirt, "Have I mentioned I might be bi?"   
Derek snorted and started pulling Stiles with him back toward the vault, "Come on idiot, we already have a crisis."


End file.
